Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an imprint lithography method, a manufacturing method for a master template using the imprint lithography method, and a master template for imprint lithography process manufactured by the manufacturing method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to an imprint lithography method for a larger area process, a manufacturing method for a master template using the imprint lithography method, and a master template for imprint lithography process manufactured by the manufacturing method.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, display apparatuses having light weight and small size have been manufactured. A cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatus has often been used in the past as a result of performance advantages and competitive pricing. However, the CRT display apparatus suffers from disadvantages in having a large size and lack of portability. Therefore, newer display apparatuses, such as a plasma display apparatus, a liquid crystal display apparatus, and an organic light emitting display apparatus, have been highly preferred by users due to their smaller sizes, lighter weights, and relatively low power consumption.
The liquid crystal display apparatus applies a voltage to a specific molecular arrangement configured to change the molecular arrangement. The liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image using changes in optical properties (for example, birefringence, rotatory polarization, dichroism, and light scattering) of a liquid crystal cell according to the changes in the molecular arrangement.
The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a polarizer to control arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules, a display panel, an optical sheet, and a backlight assembly. Recently, an in-call polarizer structure, in which a polarizer is disposed inside of the display panel, has been applied to the polarizer. For example, a wire grid polarizer may be used. The wire grid polarizer may be formed by an imprint lithography process. However, the size of a master template for the imprint lithography process is limited, so that it is hard to manufacture a large display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.